Patronustrip x PoetAnon
by guiltyshipper
Summary: No clue why i did this but i did. Now we all have to live with it.


Patronustrip sat at her desk and sighed heavily. Her weary face held weakly in her hands.

"I can't believe I pulled another all nighter to draw Disney incest." She remarked with a playful tone.

Work had been tough the day before and Patronustrip only wanted to sleep. But she fell prey to the anons on her tumblr page and couldn't rest until the images that had buried themselves in her head made their way onto paper. With a great effort she sat back in her chair to admire her work. Pride filled her smile as she looked over the lines. It had come out well. She was sure that her Followers would appreciate it. Taking care to leave an apt description she posted it with a grin of victory.

"There, that should keep you all satisfied for a while." Patronustrip said to no one in particular.

Refreshing the page of her tumblr Patronus stopped stunned. She had yet another inbox full of asks and fan mail. Her surprised face melted to that of excitement. Although she didn't like to admit it the legions of followers gave her a well deserved escape from the real world. Opening the inbox the excitement quickly faded into that of disgust. The first three asks were demanding yet another drawing from her. Sure the anons worded them nicely but it seemed as though no matter what she accomplished people always wanted more. Scrolling past them she was then barraged with personal questions that would make even a sailor blush. Answering to the best of her ability he hands stopped. There it was; [PoetAnon].

[PoetAnon] had contacted her before. Using the sweet and sultry sentences she had made an arc to her heart. She smiled remembering their encounters. Taking time she read [PoetAnon]'s message. It was everything she had expected. Flowery words that made her blush, heated euphemisms that could make even the sturdiest demisexuals feel heat. Quickly Patronustrip typed a response hoping it was adequate to convey just how much she appreciated and how much she NEEDED her. Patronus hit send then waited. Her eyes stinging with overuse from staring at the backlit screen. But still she waited, and still she refreshed. Hoping that _maybe this time_ she would get a reply.

Each new message brought hope. But each read message only left despair. More people, wanting more things from her. Patronus sat exasperated at the thought.

_Why don't they understand! Why can't they realize I don't want them to appreciate my art; I want them to appreciate **me.** _She thought sadness brimming at her eyelids.

Grief weighed heavily. Time to get off she thought defeated as she began to close her applications. Fate as it turned out had other plans for this weary Italian though. Right when she moved back to her tumblr window she saw it. One new message from [PoetAnon]. Giddily Patronustrip opened up the message feeling a second wind kick in. Opening the message a blush crept toward her cheeks.

"Only her." Patronus thought seductively.

The next few hours flew by as she and [PoetAnon] exchanged heated messages away from the public eye. Though as they say 'all good things must end'. Patronus had put off sleep far too long and her rebellious body would no longer listen to her. With words heavily ladled with frustrated regret Patronustrip told [PoetAnon] that she had to go to bed. Awaiting her response Patronus opened up her other asks eyes opening wide when she looked at the first one.

_When was my first kiss?_ She thought surprised.

Taking time to answer she daydreamed. Though she never had a first kiss and wasn't ashamed of it, she thought about it once in a while. A first kiss to her was something that she didn't mind having so long as it was with the right person. Of course the person would have to be charming, sweet, outgoing, and loving. The thought crept up on her that she hardly noticed the thought had come at all.

_If I had to have a kiss who could I so it with? _The thought was ordinary enough for any young adult.

Patronustrip face glowed a deep red as she bit her lip in tension. The answer appeared in the form of a sender wishing her a good night.

_[PoetAnon] _Patronustrip thought dreamily allowing sweet sleep to lull her into unconsciousness.


End file.
